onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Eneru!
| Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = Map Effect: El Thor Lightning damage every 3 turns for entire battle. | Beli1 = 10900 | Experience1 = 2800 | Title1 = Fear | Quest2 = Clash!! Eneru: Worship | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = Map Effect: El Thor Lightning damage every 3 turns for entire battle. | Manuals2 = | Beli2 = 60000 | Experience2 = 6650 | Title2 = CurrRumble | Quest3 = Clash!! Eneru: Fanaticism | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 60 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Ultimate | Conditions3 = Map Effect: El Thor Lightning damage every 3 turns for entire battle. | Manuals3 = | Beli3 = 94000 | Experience3 = 10400 | Title3 = ThunderLightning | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first full clear *24 hours Limited-Time Event *Ultimate difficulty has a 100% change of dropping Eneru 200,000,000 Volt Amaru :*No one knows exact number for 30 stamina or 40 stamina drop rate. You'll ask anyways so people estimate it's 30% for 30 stamina, 40-60% for 40 stamina. *Some variations of Luffy are immune to Heaven's Judgement environmental damage. Unfortunately Log Luffy is not one of them. Tips on How to Beat Eneru FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains The trick to Eneru is burst attacking him when he is about 50% health. If you fail or cross below 50%, you will sustain massive damage. Outside of that, you just need enough health to survive until just above he reaches 50% health. You will wait until he changes orbs and then immediately use Usopp to gain 3 additional rounds (it MUST be activated after Enel causes your orbs to change as he clears all debuffs). You must then use attack buffs and orb booster to kill Eneru before his next attack. Mihawk and Donquixote are both viable captains, but mixing the team is the best strategy for farming Enel. You will need an attack booster for this team to work and your specials to be ready around turn 17-20, but it's the best option at this point in the game. A double Donquixote will get you the energy you need and attack boost needed to burst him down in 3 rounds with 90+ teams, however you'll need to get somewhat lucky with lots of food and stall for up to 27 turns which can be SUPER slow. A double Mihawk team will take out over half of his health and the 2.5 will make the 50% mark easier for the burst round, but you still need to get somewhat lucky with orbs. The hard part of both of the non-mixed strategies is surviving until that 50% point. The Coffin boat and Trafalgar D. Law will go a long way in a Double Mihawk team. *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Level 90 or higher. Cooldown of 27 for double Doffy teams, and a cooldown of close to your attack boost sub for mixed teams. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: MAX level with 17 cooldown. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: Luffy works fine with a specific team. You must have a damage reducer such as MAX Smoker or better Ivankov to stall out for Usopp stall. Auto-heal helps as well. *Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Division Commander *Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin: He works great on 30 and 40 stamina. He becomes a little rough on 60 as Doffy's special outclasses him for usability. *Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea: Since Enel slowly takes your health down, Croc easily bursts him when his health is low. *Trafalgar Law ROOM: Law's special will get you through 30, 40, and 60 stamina. He pairs better with Doublefinger if you're going her route as a sub. He works better as YOUR captain as opposed to friend as having two Laws on a team is not as valuable as double Mihawks. Recommended Support Units *Time Delay :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound (MAX skill or near to MAX) or other Time Delay Characters that have a high number of stalls or low cooldowns. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Is needed for almost ALL teams to be Enel consistently and without gemming. You'll need him MAX skill or near to MAX. Don't make the mistake of waiting until the burst round with Mihawk. Use him immediately after the buff clear and Usopp to maximize your damage. Enel will NOT trigger an attack while he is delayed besides his debuff clear which MUST be timed with Usopp. *Orb Manipulators for Burst Round *Trafalgar Law ROOM Healing and orb changes are key. Having a special cooldown time of 12 or less will allow you to run his special twice for a double Donquixote team. Make sure he's ready for your burst round to get any extra orbs you can. ::*Roar of the Sea Scratchmen Apoo pairs well with Law but it's hard to justify bringing him instead of an attack booster or Mihawk. Consider him only if you can't pursue those avenues. ::*Dancing Django: If you don't have Apoo, he can work just fine to manipulate orbs. ::*Saber Billions Baroque Works: She works well with Law if you don't have Apoo for full matching orbs with Law as well. *Roronoa Zoro A Pirate Who Lives by His Code: a great replacement for Law. Why waste time soft-resetting for orbs, if Zoro guarantees you the three you need? :*Flintlock Pistols Izo: Izo is a great unit for Shooter teams with his orb manipulation. :*Nico Robin Devil Girl: Cerebral unit that can give Croc matching orbs. *Orb boosters for burst round :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Again needed for ALL teams as his double orb boost is imperitive to take down Enel with current available characters. He should be MAX skill or at least close to 27 for 2x health approaches. ::*If you don't have Donquixote yet, Bellamy the Hyena fully maxed out. *Attack Boosters for burst round :*Koza Rebel Leader: A good attack booster for slasher teams. ::*Brownbeard, Alligator Centaur: Better than Koza ::*Miss Doublefinger Human Spike: Not as good as Koza since she is not a slasher, but she is still a great attack booster for teams if needed. ::*Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Disciple: his type is not best, but 1.75x is even better than Koza's *G3 or LL builds :*Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army: His heal and stall work amazing to wait for Usopp. ::*Smoker the White Hunter or any hard hitting multi stage damage reducer work well if you haven't pulled Ivankov. :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Highly recommended to stall out Enel for burst round. ::*Usopp A Pirate Who Lives by His Code: with MAX CD, works even better than GPU here Recommended Sockets Obviously anti-environmental damage would be super useful here. However, it's almost useless everywhere else and you need TONs of these for them to negate, so let's look at it realistically that you probably won't have these on your powerhouse characters that are needed to clear Enel, and you definitely can't switch out needed characters for sockets as not many other characters will work at the time of this raid boss' release. It's recommended you have a level 1 anti-lock socket. But by no means should sockets change who you bring for this level. The teams to beat Enel are quite limited at the time of his release on Global, but it's great if you can add the anti-lock sockets to your characters when you farm Mihawks and Doffys. Recommended Teams Other: see video collection on reddit Walkthrough for 30 Stamina Enel Enel can seem intimidating for new players, but it is possible to get Eneru while being at PLV ~100-150, using the standard issue FTP Double HP Zoro captain and friend teams. Possibly Zoro/Law teams can work too through the following guide focuses on the double Zoro approach. For characters below, assume they are evolved, lvs 40 min, recommended near 80+, but no leveled up specials and no sockets. Captain/Friend: Zoro x2 Subs: GPU - doh Burst round characters: not actually needed, but very useful if you can fit them in. Apoo (if using Law), Izo and DexKalifa may work too for full board control. Miss Doublefinger and/or Bellamy will increase the damage on that turn (of course they are replaceable by Doffy but if you got him you probably don't need this guide). Damage reducers: Smoker and/or Perona: again, not actually needed, but they could buy you 1-3 more turns to charge up specials DEX beatsticks: DEX characters with high ATK/DEF. RaidHawk (for stats, since his special is presumed to be not usable by the time this is over one way or another), Kaku CP9’s Strongest, Caesar. See http://onepiecetreasurecruiseglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Character_List (sort by ATK) for more. Best F2P farmable DEX by ATK characters after Zoro are RaidHawk, Duval, Smoker, Red Zeff, and Halloween Luffy. And you do have maxed Going Merry or better, Thousand Sunny, right? Because if you haven't, you ARE way too early to do any raids, so go farm that cola. As for the actual battle, keep in mind that Enel will hit you by 3000 every two turns out of three (on turn three he clears all buffs/defuffs), and you get hit by 1000 environmental damage every three turns (about 7100 damage every three turns). At 50% he will start hitting you with 50% of your current life cut before attacking, and if you let him attack at <20% you are just dead. See guides linked above for where to stall, I won't repeat the details, but you can probably take 1-2 hits on the first stage, or from a priest at stage 3. Remember that everything at stages 2 and 4 will die from a bolt, so don't take unnecessary damage there. When you get to Enel, you should have have stalled for as much as possible - 15 turns or so, and kept most of your HP, too. Now, take your licks and dish as much as you can, but don't use specials. Wait until you get him to <50%, which you should try to time so that it happens at the same turn he clears debuffs instead of attacking. If you time it right, you can use your GPU - and have 4 turns to finish Enel, by unleashing all specials, etc. If you time it wrong, you will have less turns, or you may have to tank Enel a bit more to get 4 turns, which at this point is not easy (damage reducers may help). On a final note, you should be pretty good at hitting perfects/greats, but this is not as demanding as the G3 or LL teams, you can miss here and there and still finish this. I just caught Enel for a friend with the team of: Zoro captain lv. 89, Zoro fiend Max, RaidHawk Max, Perona 65, and GreenKaku in 40s. Vidoes (all double Zoro, couldn't actually find a Zoro + Law): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izGpApW59VA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBVY70RK4pY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9tgAqOKVYw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsYPc8SOQzE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9GjqJErbJc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uhuv8BummSI Walkthrough for 60 Stamina Enel team. Even then, the team must be high-level in order to consistently beat it. The special ups on your Mihawk and Doffy will equally matter. See recommended teams for farming teams with MAX Mihawk and Doffy or the Double Mingo team if you're missing Special ups above 21 turns. Granted, you can get super lucky and still beat Enel with great orbs, but we don't rely on luck here! Don't forget, lightning hits every 3 rounds. You'll need to manage the lightning strikes and turns for the first four stages, and for Enel you'll just need to make sure you don't miscalculate your health when prepping your burst round. It will deal 1,800 damage if you don't have the anti-environmental damage sockets. | 1Image = Enel - 1.jpg | 1Enemies = 6 Grunts | 1Tips = You will have a mixture of the Skypie guards. They range from a 3-5 turn cooldown and have a decent amount of health. This is a GREAT round to stall on. For a double Doffy team, try and get most of your stall rounds out here. Gobble up all meat orbs you can and time your round end to finish one turn after lightning. This will push lightning to a second round for the next stage. For a mixed team, take one hit but stall as long as possible. | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = - | 1AttackPattern = Initial cooldown of 3-5 turns. After first attack, they will attack every 2 turns. | 2Image = Eneru Stage2.png | 2Enemies = Blue Daimyo Turtle + Blue Plated Lobster | 2Tips = Stalling won't really be possible here as the envrionmental lightning damage will take out everything. It's recommended you try to get lightning to hit on your second turn of this round. It's entirely possible that ALL of the turtles can start with a 1 turn cooldown, but it's rare. If you have a team that is low health (double Mihawk) you'll have to do your best to take them out before getting hit. | 2Boss = Blue Daimyo Turtle | 2HP = - | 2AttackPattern = Starts with a 1-3 turns cooldown. | 3Image = Enel - 3.png | 3Enemies = Grunts + Blue Robber Penguin | 3Tips = This is the other stage that is great for stalling. These characters will lock the unit that is strong to them for 1 turn, but it should be mostly irrelevant as they have a 2 turn cooldown. If you don't have a max Usopp, try and beat this turn the stage BEFORE lightning hits. It will help with the next level. Even if you have a max Usopp, you may want to save him for Enel. Best, clear this stage not immediately after a lightning, but 1-2 turns after so that next stage will be cleared for you. If you want to stall, you can keep one the goat with highest (3) CD alive. Yellow or pink may lock you if you don't have anti-bind. After its lock action, stall one turn, then go - and you'll be ready to have the lightning clear the next stage for you. (Note: if you get locked, remember that eats your turn and moves the lightning clock forward!) | 3Boss = Grunts Blue Robber Penguin | 3HP = - | 3AttackPattern = - | 4Image = Enel - 4.png | 4Enemies = Sea Stallions + Grunts | 4Tips = Another locking stage. These characters have incredibly high defense (and CD=2). For double Doffy, if your Usopp is max, go ahead and activate him to casually take out the units. However, if you timed things properly, you can let the lightning clear that stage, and so have Usopp ready to go at Enel as soon as possible. For non-tank teams, you almost certainly cannot afford to stall for Usopp again, so make sure the lightning clears this stage for you! For the Doffy+Mihawk half-tank team with Coffin Boat, you can mess up and get locked by the sea horses (each locks a random unit for 6 turns). You should survive. | 4Boss = Sea Stallion Grunts | 4HP = 20HP - | 4AttackPattern = Lock a random unit for 6 turns. Will lock the unit they are weak to for 2 turns. | 5Image = Enel - 5.png | 5Enemies = Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru | 5Tips = The first thing to note is Enel's defense boost is incredibly high. Do not plan to attack with any specials until this clears as your damage will be severely negated. Look for food orbs and hurt Enel with standard attacks. Enel will clear debuffs every 3 turns. This INCLUDES any time dely on him (like Usopp) or any attack boosts on you (like Kaku). Therefore, just attack Enel regularly until you cannot take any more damage from him or lightning, but, you must calculate it so that you don't activate your Usopp until right after his clear debuff move. So watch your health. For Doffy+Mihawk: the first 4 turns don't matter much, you could pretty much just attack with GPU, since after Enel clears the buffs, you'll use your 30+30% cuts (and 10% if you have SW Usopp), which also means your damage from prior turns is effectively cut as well. Now you have 4 turns to kill Enel. Once you've taken the damage you can and he's cleared the buffs (generally this will be on the 4th turn or so after his protective buffs expire and he casts his second buff cleaner), you should activate your Usopp as well as your Mihawk. Once he's delayed, he will NOT attack. So feel free to cause as much damage as possible before he attacks again. Try and look for a good round for matching Orbs and activate your Doffy, Law, and Attack Booster and go ham on him. Only one of you walks out alive after this move. | 5Boss = Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru | 5HP = 4,000,000 | 5AttackPattern = Enel will preemptively put up a Debuff Blocker/Defence Buff for 3 turns Loop 1) Every 3 turns he randomizes all orbs, clears all debuffs (including Turn Delays on him and Boosts on your team). Loop 2) Enel will attack for ~6,300 damage. Loop 3) Enel will attack for ~6,300 damage. When below 50% hp, Enel uses his special move every turn which deals 50% of your current health and then attacks normally. When Enel falls below 20% hp, he uses his special move which deals 95,656 damage. }} Team Builder Helper Category:24 Hour Events Category:Environmental Damage Event Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Clashes